


BEAU CEUX

by LenaJoachimsthaler



Category: Football RPF, Neumer - Fandom
Genre: Football, Gay Fiction, M/M, ManxMan, football rpf - Freeform, neumer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaJoachimsthaler/pseuds/LenaJoachimsthaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a professional like Manuel can find love in a strip club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEAU CEUX

**Author's Note:**

> While reading the whole story, play Mariah Carey's version of 'The Beautiful Ones'.

That night, Manuel was looking outside his window. It was a shivering night for him since he broke up with Thomas. While looking upon the stars, he unintentionally looked down the streets and he saw a guy with an angelic face and has delicate features. He seemed to be familiar to Manuel but didn't know when he first saw him.  
Before he forced himself to sleep, he checked the doors and the windows. He saw a letter on his doorstep. He was fascinated because his anonymous letter sender is quite poetic and romantic. He read the letter and he was amazed because it didn't contain any flowery words. Hence, a confession from that sender.

The next morning he got up from his bed, washed his face and fixed himself. He ate his breakfast and get his shoulder bag hurriedly. When he exited his apartment, another guy was descending the stairs and he was surprised because it was the guy he saw last night.

"It's really him!" He said at the back of his mind. He felt so lucky seeing that guy.

Then, his phone rang. Juan, his friend, called him.

"Hello there, Miss Sunshine!" Juan blurted.

"You little Spanish wanker! How come you called me Miss Sunshine, huh?" Manuel huffed.

"Oh, you must be reminded then. Aren't you so gay?" Again, Juan teased him.

"Stop it, OK. Anyway, I've seen a guy last night and he resides just doors away from mine." He excitedly told Juan.

"How was that guy? Did you have at least a lick on his bod, if you know what I meant?"

"No, I didn't get any taste. Though, the guy was so angelic and almost have the same height as mine, I'm still thinking 'bout Thomas. He's my all, still." He was saddened.

"Oh, sorry. Try to move on from that bastard." Juan sighed and said. "Anyway, wanna join with me tonight?"

"Where are we going again?"

"At the strip club."

"I won't go, I guess."

"Oh, Poor Manuel. Don't pity yourself too much, OK. It's not your fault why you two broke up. And hell of a bitch, it's been six months and you can't still move on. While him, he's enjoying his life with a new lover." Juan paused and continued, "So it's time for you to get involved in love again."

"OK. Fine. But that bar must be near from my apartment."

"Don't be silly. Most bars are in uptown Berlin."

Manuel snickered because he was dumbfounded. He tried to say no but he just can't say so because he knows how Juan will do if ever he answered it.

"Anyway, wanna see an angel in leather undies?" Juan teased.

"I don't know. I'll just go with you."

"Well, I sold you out to the devil. So you better be a bitch tonight, OK?"

"That's so nasty!"

"Well, that's you in a nutshell. Don't play a virgin here. Do you want me to rehash that memory of yours, huh?"

"Fine. Fine. Well then. See you tonight."

After work, Manuel stayed on a park where he chose to sit on a bench near the pond. It's was almost 7 in the evening and Juan just texted him. There was a guy who sat with him. To his surprise, it was Thomas.

"Hey!" Thomas mumbled.

"Oh, it's you." Manuel stood up and rushed to get rid of Thomas. But Thomas was too fast and he pulled Manuel's arm.

"What do you want from me? Money? My body? Answer me!" Manuel grunted.

"Is that what you think of me? That I only loved you for your money?" Thomas sighed. "Look, I just want to talk to you and apologize."

"No need for you to do that. Just stay away from me, is all. So I'll just go to see my friend." While he was going away from Thomas, "Anyway, thanks for hurting me again. I must move on now, I guess." Manuel rushed outside the park.

He saw Juan with Xabi. He approached them and he saw them holding hands.

They reached the strip club and everything is just getting started. A group a guys wearing board shorts and their bodies were oiled. Manuel's eyes glazed on what he saw.

"So you are now official?" Manuel asked.

"Yes, we are. And by the way, I bought you a VIP treat to see that angel in leather undies." Juan said.

"And you? Where are you going?" Manuel was hesitant to ask that.

"We have a date night. So you'll go by yourself."

"No, I won't go unless you two will go with me."

"But Manuel, the ticket is only for you. We didn't buy any tix for us. So might as well enjoy the night since you're the only one who got the VIP ticket for tonight." Xabi explained.

Juan and Xabi left. Manuel entered a dark room and there was a big silver screen that shows a fight between good and evil. The flickering light from the screen is the only things that lits up the room. Then a guy wearing an archangel costume appeared from the back of the screen and others followed. They were dancing along with the rhythm of the song and seemingly reenacting a fight against the guys wearing devilish costumes. The surrounding sounds in the room were astounding and Manuel's heart was beating with the beats of drums from the stereo. Then a saxophone tune followed. The dancers' bodies are so flexible and manly because of their god-like physique.

Manuel was all gone and he doesn't know what to do. The guys suddenly took off their costumes and they are now wearing only wings and leather underwear. Suddenly, a guy appeared from his back and he was also wearing a leather brief. But his wings were different from the rest. So Manuel assumed he is the main attraction. That guy was wearing a mask.

"Oh Lord. Forgive me for I have sinned this time." He said at the back of his mind.

The male strippers are still dancing and that guy with a mask danced in front of him. Manuel was racing and that guy kissed his cheeks. "I'll give you your happy ending tonight." The guy mumbled.

Manuel was clueless until he understood what the guy told him.

When the guy took his mask off, Manuel was surprised because it was the guy he saw last night. "So his work is a male stripper?" He said inside his mind. "Absolutely, yes." It answered.

After that production, two of the strippers sat beside him, including that mysterious guy.

"Hi, you are Manuel. Right?" The mysterious guy asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Manuel unexpectedly asked.

"I'm Chris. Anyway, did you enjoy the show?" Chris introduced.

"Yes. Actually, it is so quite for a show. I didn't know that this club is really something."

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin, do you?"

"No, I'm not. I mean I was oversexualized before. And yes, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Don't be too hypothetical here, my friend. We'll play nasty here." Chris's friend and also a stripper groaned.

Manuel was shocked was he felt a kiss from Chris. He kissed him on the lips. For Chris, it was nothing but different. He never felt love when he's kissing his clients before but Manuel.

Well, in reality Manuel suddenly fell for a fallen angel in leather brief. And Chris, on the other side, also felt some love from that kiss.  
After chatting in the club, Manuel decided to continue his fantasies with Chris. They have gone from the club to the streets. And when they reached the apartment, Chris was startling because he didn't know that Manuel is just doors away from his pad.

"So you have seen me several times?"

"No, not really. Just last night and this morning." Manuel said.

Chris huffed and stood up. "I can't do this with a neighbor." He slurred.

"Then don't think of me as your neighbor. I bet you want something to happen tonight."

"But not this way. I just don't want to do this. Anyway, you don't need to pay me."

"Please, can you stay with me?" Manuel tried to please him.

"Just for tonight?"

"Yes, please. Just hold me, cuddle me, anything you want to do with me." Manuel really pleased him.

"I guess cuddling you is better." Chris suddenly nested on Manuel's chest.

"You really know how to get your customer's wants, eh?" Manuel gasped and he felt Chris's hand touching his something between the groin area.

"Hey! Just cuddling, no touching, right?" Manuel complained.

"I thought you wanted it."

"No. I just want you to be with me tonight."

Several passages have passed from their conversation and Chris told something.

"Manu, you're a beautiful person. And I can see that. If you felt something hurtful, it's because you're beautiful. And really, the most beautiful people I've known were hurting deep inside. So the next time we see each other, try to smile. It makes you so prettily cute." Chris mumbled his softest prologue to Manuel.

"Thanks, but how did you know I'm hurting?" Manuel asked in confusion.

"Because your eyes told me so. Oftentimes, my customers are brokenhearted and feeling down. I guess I'm their ecstasy." He touched Manuel's face.

Manuel suddenly asked, "How was your life back then?"

"My life? It was pretty happy and simple. I used to live in Munich and studied there. I was also a varsity player for football of our school. But then, when I moved here in Berlin, I experienced too much misfortunes and I fell unto that club and sell my body out for patrons." Manuel heard Chris sniffing. "I'm very sorry to hear that." Manuel appeased.

"It's alright. I just missed the days when my parents and sibling used to call me on my first name. They would shout or yell 'Christoph' because I'm not really minding everybody back then. But I really loved them 'til this moment." Chris felt the warmth of Manuel's hug.

Morning has come and Manuel opened his eyes. He felt his chest is aching until he noticed an innocent scenery. He smiled when he saw Chris's cheeks were red. "Good morning, sweet cheeks." He groaned. Chris now opened his eyes and he saw those sky blue eyes of Manuel. He felt lucky because for the first time in four years he was not pressed to strip down his clothes do what his rubbish customers wished. "I hope this is love." He said inside his mind.

"Wanna eat something?" Manuel was pulling out some bacon and eggs from the fridge. Chris nodded.

Manuel finished frying those and sliced some Parisian bread and toasted it.

"Manu, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it possible that a professional and a stripper like me can feel love for one another?" Chris was sheepishly and plain while asking that, looking on Manuel's eyes.

"Yes, it can. Love is the thing that can cross any divisions, classifications, hierarchy, and that is all. Why?" Manuel was somewhat confused.

"Hmm... because I think I'm falling for you."

"Are you serious?" Manuel smirked.

"Yes. But if you can't return the favor, it's OK." Chris languished and lost his hope.

"It's OK with me, since I know now that our feelings are mutual. But I want to know you more. Can we have a date night?"

"Yes. But you know, three months ago, I was thinking of getting another job since I wanted to study in college. I want to go back to school. I want to change my life, with you."

Manuel shed some tears and he stood up to reached for Chris. They hugged and kissed each other.

...  
Months later, Chris quit on his job and got his application from a university where a Biology program was offered. Gladly, the university was just situated on downtown Berlin.  
They still didn't choose to live together. Manuel was eager to work more and Chris got his admission form and his class schedules.

"I am so proud of you, baby." Manuel told Chris while hugging him.

"I must be the one saying 'thanks' to you."

"It's OK. And I'm glad that you made it."

These past months, they were teased and bullied by some of their neighbors because of they knew that Chris was a stripper. But that thing didn't stop them to love each other. Even Juan and Xabi was questioning Chris. They told Manuel that he might become Chris's benefactor. But for Manuel, it won't happen.

"You know what, Manuel. I don't really agree with your relationship. You are older than him. You're like siblings. I mean, don't you think it's inappropriate?" Juan told Manuel.

"Why did you think that we're inappropriate?" Manuel bursted. "Oh come on! Just because he was stripper and accepting party favors and I'm a kickass professional? That's the real deal, right? Don't tell me it's about his past and I'll punch you so hard."

"Yes, Manu. It's about his past. Are you happy now, huh?" Juan gestured readily to fight Manuel.

Manuel pulled Juan and was about to punch him on the face but Xabi ceased them.

"Manuel, I know you love him. But hear yourself. Do you really love him or you just pity him? Now, answer me." Juan voiced out.

Manuel is on bended knees and crying. Afterwards, he was still wiping his tears. Trying to also forget everything but he can't because it's about his happiness. He might lose Chris just because of his friends' comments about him.

"I love him with all my heart. I've never felt this way before, even on Thomas. So why are you insisting that this feeling of mine is just that?" Manuel sniffed and every tears fell on his face. "I don't pity him because I love him and I want to cherish each day with him. He's my angel." Manuel is still sobbing and feeling down.

"We're very sorry, Manuel. We promise this won't happen again. It's just that we're worrying because he might be using you, your money, everything." Xabi explained their reason.

"No, he's not like that. Actually, he's working at a supermarket to support his studies. And I'm just here to guide. Then, all of you judged us like that? That's awful, you know?" Manuel sat on the sofa and was crying.

"I'm sorry Manuel." Juan said in tears.

"I don't think you judged us so right. Remember this, Juan. Don't judge something that you didn't verify and understand." Manuel huffed and ordered them to stay away from him.

There was also a time when Thomas and his partner saw them.

"Hello, Manuel." Thomas teased.

"Well, hi." Manuel snorted.

"Oh, Chris!" Thomas's partner blurted. "Is that you? The angel in leather underwear? I used to fuck you so hard, right?"

Chris was still silent and Manuel was feeling angered by what they were saying about Chris's past. They barely knew him.

"Hey! You two. Get out of our way. And Thomas, I saw your partner flirting with my co-worker many times. Anyway, shall we go now, Chris?" Manuel and Chris rushed after that encounter.

Chris was in tears when they went home. "Why are you crying, babe?" Manuel asked. "I think I need space. I guess I'm ruining your reputation." Chris answered while gasping.

"My reputation was already a history since Thomas ruined it. So you better not think about it. It's OK. That squeaky face was just teasing us, trying to break us because we're a perfect combination. In short, they don't want us to be swans."

"But Manuel. I didn't wish to ruin your life. So please, give me some space."

From that, their nights went endless and darker. It seemed like the end is near to them like a blitzkrieg. Their feelings for each were tested.

Chris admitted to himself that he was wrong on listening to everybody. So he rushed to Manuel's flat and he saw him sitting on the veranda.

"Manuel, don't jump!" Chris uttered while approaching him. He was worried and all.

"What is my life without you, huh? Tell me, Chistoph Kramer. I need you so bad. Then you'll leave me without a trace? Why?" Manuel sobbed and leaning backwards and the wind was blowing with such horrible sounds echoing his haunted heart.

"Manu, I was wrong. I know that. I shouldn't have listened to them in the first place. I was also afraid that you might change your mind and chose to breakup with me. I'm afraid that we won't last. But now, I won't listen to whatever they'll say about us. What's important is you and I, am I right?" He emotionally told to his love. "So Manuel, please come down and hug me or I might change my mind."

Manuel jumped off to Chris and hugged him.

"Christoph, don't do that again. I might lose my life." He told Chris while crying.

Chris kissed Manuel and said, "Thanks for everything, really."

"It's OK. What couples are for? Protecting one another, right?" Manuel said nonchalantly.

"Not just that. Also, loving each other."

...  
10 years have passed, Manuel got a new job from the Ministry of Finance and Chris got his second job as a professor on a university, since he got his master's degree.

"Manuel, if I didn't change myself, would you still love me?" He asked Manuel.

"Yes, I would always do. Even if I'm sharing you with others, I would accept that because that's your job. But now, it became better. I didn't know that I can find love in a VIP room in a strip club. I jist felt lucky because I have seen an angel beside me. Christoph Kramer, Ich libi dich, für immer." and Chris kissed him.

Love comes across the boundaries we humans have declared. This story would be the living proof that whomever you are, you can find love that is for you. Gladly, Chris has changed and 

Manuel felt he's the happiest person in the world since they have surpassed what they thought they must achieved in life together.

The night has come and they went to bed to talk about everything back in the day.

Manuel was talking about his first impressions about Chris. He thought pf him as a student.

"Actually, Manu. I've been your secret admirer for quite sometime."

"How?"

"I was the one who were sending you letters after I learned you broke up with Thomas. I was so sad when I heard that news. So I decided to continue sending you those."  
Manuel was really surprised by what Chris revealed to him.

"You know what, sweet cheeks. I still have the letters. I put it all in a box. And your pen name was ChrisAngel. That's quite corny."

Manuel went straight to his room and get the box containing all Chris's letters. It was assorted by dates and times.

“I know I'm corny but admit it. I caught your heart in a minute with these letters.”

“Of course, you did. I didn't know it was you until you told me.”

“Well, secrets are meant to be revealed, I guess.”

“And I've also want to say I love you for this.” Manuel hugged and kissed Chris on his lips. They were still teasing one another and Chris always lose. But he already won Manuel's heart.

Chris pouted and then laughed with Manuel. They both bursted a laugh and everything became so light and joyous.

"Manuel, you're my angel in disguise."

"Chris, you're my angel in leather undies." Manuel teased.

They hugged and kissed one another.


End file.
